The Masters of Life and Death
by MissMaxiumDragon
Summary: The Twilight characters as adults or older. Will follow some of the plots from books and films. Bella Swan is a cop at Forks. She just recently moved back to Forks with the plead of her Dad, Charlie, to come back and help him be involved with the countless missing people and murders. With the help a new cop partner, Jacob Black, the new Head Detective and his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Bella **

Looking down upon the lifeless body, Bella bend down to her knees. The white plastic gloves on her hands as she then touched the pulse of the young boy's neck. She felt the boy's skin cold and colorless; his white-pasted face brought no life into the boy, "Dead," Bella brought her hand back.

"I knew him," Charlie's voice saddens.

"How many have died?"

"This is the third person to be missing and now found," Charlie too bends down next to Bella. Pointing his finger on the other side of the boy's neck, "See there?"

Bella followed the direction he was pointing. The other side of the boy's neck became visible to Bella's attention. Placing her fingers onto the small holes where the now dried blood probably came out of the boy's neck, "An animal?" she looked to her dad for an answer.

Charlie shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. As a matter of fact no one knows what kind of animal could have killed this boy."

"Not even the samples from the blood couldn't be identify the attacker?"

Charlie shook his head from side to side, "Not even the blood samples solved the problem."

Bella stared down at the boy once again. _If an animal didn't kill the boy, then what did?_

"There's nothing we can do for the boy. Let just hope we can figure this out," Charlie stood up and Bella too stood up after him.

The evening was about the turn dark, as the other police officers were doing their part in the job. A couple of them were taking pictures of the dead boy for evidence and to solve. Others were taking notes down on their notepads. Then a stretcher came up behind Bella and Charlie. Making the stretchers come their way to the bod. The boy was picked up and placed onto the stretcher gently. The white cloth came over the boy's body, strapping him to the stretcher and took the body away from the scene. Soon the sound of the ambulance drove away until the sound faded away.

"Too clean for a person to kill a child."

"I agree too Bella. I want to thank you for coming down here. I know you weren't to thrilled about coming down here."

"Dad," Bella turned to face her father and hugged him, "You asked for help. I only came down here because you're my dad."

From the right of them, a scream came near from the woods. Bella and Charlie quickly turned their heads and saw a woman officer came running out of the woods. Bella touched her gun, ready to pull it at any minute.

"What's going on!" Charlie was the one who came forward to the cop who was running.

"How the hell should I know!" the policewoman out of breath as she bend over.

"Where's your partner?"

"My what?"

"Your partner!" Charlie's voice louder to the policewoman.

The policewoman turned her back. Her eyes widen as she then gasp, "Josh?" the policewoman looked back to Charlie, "I don't know. I don't know!"

"My team will handle this, get back," Charlie drew out his gun. "Come on!" Charlie called for his team and he run into the woods.

"Dad! Wait! You heard what he said," Bella too drew out her gun and run after her dad. Her fellow police group followed her afterwards.

In the woods, all what Bella could see was fog and the tree branches blocking her views, "Dad!" she called out. Still running and also looking around.

Look up to the now night sky, the moon wasn't out to shine her way through the thick woods, "Dad! Where are you!" her voice called out in desperate.

A scream echoed in the woods. Bella stopped of where she stood. So did the rest of her officers. Bella quickly looked around, up and down of the woods, "Dad!"

"Charlie!" an officer man called out.

"Mr. Swan!" an officer woman louder.

The scream came back. Bella looked to left and took off in a run. Pushing the tree branches out of her way. A tree branch got her foot in way, she tripped, but got up. Even at times struggled to move them out of the way to see where she was going. "Dad?" she again stopped and looked around her surroundings.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice didn't seem to far.

Bella quickly took a right with out thinking. Another tree branch caught her footing, she lean to forward and once again tripped. _Please don't this now! Focus!_ Within seconds, she looked up and saw her dad up in a tree. However there was someone else up on the tree too. She couldn't tell though. The tree branches were in the way and couldn't tell if the figure was a shadow of a human or something else. Bella could easily tell her dad was on a thick tree branch, "Dad!" she runs towards the tree.

Kept on looking up and saw her dad struggling. Racing through her to towards him, she heard some loud grunts from her dad and someone else. Looking up again, Bella halted.

"Dad!" Bella looked up at the second she saw her dad fell off from the branch.

A loud thump was heard. Bella came into view from where her dad fell down to, "Dad?" Bella bend down and placed her dad's head onto her lap. Shaking him gently at first, "Dad?"

No response.

"Dad!" Bella jerking him to get up. She heard a snap near her. She gripped hold to her guard, held her gun in her hands, stood up and looked around. "Where are you!" yelling out. _Where are you damn it_! Another sound came by and she took her shot. Nothing and all there was the echo of her gun's sound. Lowered her gun down and quickly went back to her dad's side.

Lifting his head, she felt something wet on the back of his head. Bella stared down to her left hand. Thick, dark and red blood, Bella gasped, "Help! Somebody help me!" she called out as loud as she could.

"Bella!" one of her officers came into view.

"Aaron! Come and help me!" Bella pleaded.

Aaron came in running fast, "What happened to him?"

Bella looked at Aaron and then back at her dad, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Bella **

Bella blocked all the talk communications around her as the nurses and the doctors went up and down the hallways. Shouting to each other, taking an injured person in or taking their time to talk to the families of the patients. Bella tried her hardest to not fidget her legs. She was tempted to, yet she balled her fists tight and her knuckles turned white.

_Charlie is going to be alright_, trying to relax herself.

Took her attention to the clock, the long hand struck at almost elven o'clock. Seconds felt a lot longer. _Is Charlie doing okay_? Bella fidgeted her legs. The waiting was too much to handle, anticipating for the good news or the bad news.

"Miss Bella Swan?" a calming voice brought Bella's attention.

Looking directly at the person who talked to her, "Yes, I'm Bella Swan," replied back in correction, keeping her face straight.

The man, who appeared to be in in his late twenties or early thirties, held his hand out, "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, your father's doctor."

Bella reached her hand out and they both shook each other's hands. When she shook his hands. _Why does his skin feel so cold?_ Bella felt a sensation shiver from her hand up to her arm. _His eyes are gold?_

"How is my dad?"

"I took some X-rays of his skull. Based on the X-ray images, he has a crack fracture from the back of his skull. I was able to stop the bleeding. As well did some other tests of his brain activity to make sure there was no more damage to his head. He'll be just fine Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen explained carefully as Bella listened. She loosened her griping hands and took a sigh.

Nodding her head for understanding, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. If I may see my dad?"

"Go ahead Miss Swan. He should be awake by now," he kindly nodded his head. _He looks familiar_, Bella looked after Dr. Cullen when he took his leave to enter another operating room.

Opening one of the patients' rooms, Bella looked in and kept her focus on her dad. Charlie was lying on his back in the hospital bed, his head wrapped in white bandage and the beeping of the monitor made a faint noise. Bella quietly went inside the room as she could. Charlie's eyes were closed, not to sure if he really was awake. Grabbed onto a plastic chair, then placed it next to the bed. The chair made a noise, but Charlie didn't seem to move when Bella looked at him. Took a seat down in the chair, taking a sigh afterwards.

Charlie opened his brown eyes, "Hey Belles," his voice a little faint.

"Hi dad," Bella brought a small smile upon her face.

"You have your pepper spray?" a little chuckle came afterwards.

"Yes dad. Your doctor said-"

"A broken skull. I know. Dr. Cullen is never wrong,"

"I don't seem to remember him being your doctor," Bella pondered.

Charlie cleared his throat, "After you left Forks, my other doctor just left. Without even informing me he left."

"Dad?"

Charlie paid a close attention to Bella. Moving his head a bit to the right. Nodding his head up and down to let her ask the question.

"Do you remember who pushed you?"

Bella saw her dad had no reaction. He seemed perplex and lost with the question, "Somebody pushed me?"

"You were up on a thick tree branch, pushing someone and then the person just pushed you off the tree. Don't you remember?"

Charlie motioned his head back and fourth carefully. Shrugging his shoulder, "I don't remember. Did you know who supposedly pushed me off?" he took a sigh.

Bella became silent, "No. I don't know what happened."

The door opened as Bella and Charlie both looked at the person who entered the room. Two older men, who were in the mid sixties, both with long white hairs to their back, came into the room.

"You had us worried sick Charlie," the guy in the wheel chair came rolling in next to Bella. The other guy walked beside him, standing next to Bella on the other side.

"Belles, you remember my friends right?"

"Hello Billy, Harry," Bella calmly shook both of their hands.

"Been to long Bella," Harry brought a smile to his face.

"Yes, indeed," Billy chuckles and then had his attention to Charlie, "Jacob wanted to come by, but he's having this high fever lately."

"That was nice of him," Charlie made a movement, only to realize how much his head hurt when he moved.

"Easy there Charlie,"

"Thanks buddy," Charlie stopped moving.

"You can tell him I said hi," Bella confidently spoke.

"Sure thing. Gee, how long has it been since you left?" Billy wondered.

"Ten years. Has been ten years since I left," Bella realizing how time has passed.

Her phone vibrated, Bella took her phone out and saw who sent a text to her, "I have to take this," Bella excused herself and exited out of the room.

Looking down at her phone to read the text. Her boss informed her to meet the Head Detective in his office right away. Bella texted back to her boss and quickly went back into the room.

"Sorry dad, I have to go somewhere,"

"Sure thing Belles," Charlie grins happily.

"Okay, bye dad. Nice to meet you guys," Bella raced out of the room.

Bella came to the office door, the sign in brand "Head Detective, Edwin Cullen" and knocked. _Is he related to Dr. Cullen_?

"Come in," a hushed voice replied.

Bella turned the nob to open the door. Inside the room, there was only one lamp on in the room. The bookshelves were tidy as well the desk filled with files of papers of some sort. What caught Bella's attention were the two men in the room. They seemed like they were talking before she came in.

"Yes?" the man behind the desk spoke out.

"Umm…I was sent here by Detective to be talked about something?" Bella mumbles her words.

"Yes. Miss Bella Swan, right?"

Bella took a nod.

The man behind the desk turned his head to the other man, "Will you excuse us,"

"Yeah" the other man made a nod.

When the man took his leave, Bella took a glimpse at him. With barley any light in the room, all Bella saw was a young man who appeared to be in his twenties and his dark brown hair combed back. Could slightly see his face appearance as something colorless. _His skin is so pale_, Bella looked back to the man behind the desk.

"Take a seat please," he motioned his hand to a wooden chair.

Bella walked towards the chair, accidently bumped against a small statue on his desk and it fell. The stature broken into many pieces, spreading across the wooden floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Bella bit her lower lip and quickly gathered the pieces up. Placing them on the desk, "I'll pay for this," Bella took a seat down, still biting her lower lip.

"I heard the news about your father. Do tell him I wish him to get well," his demeanor calm as he took his seat.

The lamp illuminated his appearance. He too had dark brown hair and a pale looking face. _Twins_, Bella gathered her thought process. As well the golden eyes when she met Dr. Cullen back at the hospital.

"Thank you Detective,"

"Do call me Detective Cullen. I'm Detective Edwin Cullen. The man who left the room is my brother," Detective Cullen took out pen and appeared to be writing on a piece of paper.

Once he was done writing, he handed the paper over to Bella. Bella held the paper in her hands, looked down and read the paper, "I'm to have a new cop partner?" confused, look right back at Detective Cullen.

"For now, until your father is fully recovered."

"Jacob Black? He's a cop?" Bella once again peered down at the paper.

"So you know him?"

"Well, has been a while since I last saw him Detective Cullen. I haven't been in Forks in a long time. If I may request another partner,"

"Why?" Detective Cullen asked quickly.

Bella paused for a moment. Bella spoke a little bit louder, "I will prefer if I have a partner who I know their work outlet. Like Aaron."

"No. Don't give me excesses as to why."

"Sorry Detective Cullen. If you want me to, I agree."

Detective Cullen leans in a bit, "I'm not asking you Miss Swan, this is an order. If you don't agree to this assignment partner, then I suggest you move somewhere else. I don't care who you know or don't know, just make sure you'll do your job Miss Swan," his voice harsh and cold as his expression was stiff looking.

Puzzled by Detective Cullen's attitude, Bella grabbed the pen, "Fine, I'll take this proposition sir."

"Good. You can go now," he looked down at a pile of files to his right.

Bella took a few seconds to finishing her signature and rise up from her chair. Her express filled with confusion and a bad taste in her mouth. The room was very quite when she exited the room. _What was that all about? Was he being rude to me because I broke his statue?_

Ignoring the sounds around her as she desperately pushed her way through the crowd. Looking straight ahead, she saw him, the other twin, who seemed to be talking to young blonde woman. Bella kept her head low to the ground once he saw her. _Detective Cullen? The brother Cullen and Dr. Cullen all look familiar? If so, why don't I remember them_?


End file.
